Love Bites
by LunaSnow
Summary: Just a Game rewrite. I lost interest a while back writing it. But comments would be nice.


**AN: I just re-uploaded this so a friend could read it. :P Its horrible don't read.**

_There are things that are just not meant to be and something's that are meant to be, but which am I? They say that a nobody is somebody without a heart. However, what does it mean to have a heart? If it's not what is beating within my chest, then is it my lack of emotions? Why will no one answer me? I feel so alone…_

**Chapter 1: 358/1 The Beginning**

The Organization is known as a group of people who seem to have the same goal, to collect hearts so they can feel whole again. Or that's what they keep telling themselves. They are made up of beings known as nobodies who are people that do not have hearts -or- lack certain emotions. One bright day, when everyone was said to be accounted for within the castle that never was, Xemnas called a meeting with its twelve current members.

"Today we rejoice." He spoke sternly, his voice echoed throughout the white room. You could see each member sitting in what looked like a chair high into the air, rank held by how high up they were sitting. The center and highest point was number one, Xemnas. The leader and then as the circle went, each seat was sat just a heard or so lower and then at some point it started coming up again. But there was no seat that sat higher than Xemnas. "We have a new member among us."

As the leader of the group spoke, a small figure dressed in a black cloak suddenly emerged. He walked towards the center of the room. No one could see his face due to the hood from the cloak being draped over his head. "A welder of the mighty keyblade, number thirteen. Roxas." Once the statement was finished the boy glanced up a little bit to catch eyes with his leader. He then glanced downwards and sighed. The last thing he remembered was Xemnas meeting him in front of a mansion that seemed to have been locked up at the gate. There he remembered he was given the name Roxas and told to follow.

Once the meeting was over with Xemnas assigned another member to walk him to his room. The boy did not pay attention to who the person was. He didn't care if it was male or female. Just that they lead Roxas to his quarters that was the only job that needed to be done. Upon making it to his room, another member from the strange organization was waiting right outside the door that would be Roxas' quarters. The blond glanced upwards to see a male with long red hair speaking with the male who had brought him to this place.

With a nod of heads, the male who had brought Roxas to the room left and the other glanced downwards towards him. "A keyblade?" He noted his voice mysterious and sassy at the same time. Green eyes scanned the boy and then he smiled."You are a very vital part of our existence, our missions. You should feel special, Roxas." The male grinned but there was no emotion or response on the others face. Roxas' blank face just caused the other male to frown. "Stop being such a zombie." He spoke poking the other in the shoulder.

The red haired male sighed reaching up to scratch his red mane before glancing back towards the boy who hadn't moved an inch. "Geeze…" He said and then blinked. "I know, this always seemed to brighten my mood." And without speaking another word, a large black portal appeared and Roxas found himself being pushed through it. Upon coming out on the other side the boy glanced around and then looked down. The area seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't recall from where. "It is this way." The male muttered as he reached and grabbed Roxas by the arm and started to pull him towards a shop.

Upon reaching the shop, he released Roxas and seemed to have been busy buying something. It wasn't a couple seconds later a small white back was handed to the red haired male and he motioned for the boy to follow them. Once they had finished walking they reached the top of what seemed to be a tower. Amazed by the view Roxas walked over to the edge, he had a new expression on his face, one that seemed to have proved the boy wasn't all zombie. The male shook his head and walked over to the edge and sat, he then patted a place beside him. "Sit down already, stop gawking."

Roxas blinked and then did as he was told, sitting down beside the red haired male. A moment later, the blond glanced to the side to see the other male offering what looked like a blue frozen food on a stick. "My name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He stated, pulling the yummy treat away from the boy for a moment. "Say my name and I will give it to you."

Roxas sucked his lip into his mouth and then took in a deep breath. "Ax-se-l." he said and then glanced at the other male, unsure if that was correct or not. The male who called himself Axel only shook his head, as mile coming across his lips. "Close enough." He spoke and then handed Roxas the treat. "It's called Sea-salt ice cream." He noted. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas glanced at him as he took the ice cream from the other male and then sampled it by licking the very top. He smacked his lips a little and then a light blush formed across his cheeks. "It is very salty... but…sweet at the same time." He said and then took a bite. "It's good." He smiled some more before really taking chunks out of it. Axel smiled and then started on his own. "I'm glad you like it." He spoke. When both Roxas and Axel had finished their ice cream, Axel glanced once more towards the setting sun, smiled, and then moved so he could stand up. "Come on we need to head back to the castle now." He spoke and then reached his hand out so he could help Roxas up.

With the both of them on their feet, Axel summoned a portal and lead Roxas trough it. Upon walking out on the other side they were back in the castle. Axel then led Roxas to his room and told him to rest there and to try not to think too hard on things. Axel left, shutting the door and leaving the blond to his thoughts. Roxas on the other hand found nothing better to do then to climb onto his bed and peer out the window. "Kingdom…Hearts…" he mutter softly before closing his eyes and laying onto the bed, falling asleep.


End file.
